


getting better together

by danthezijn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry wearing Draco's shirt, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Therapy, Working on Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: Written for the 'Imagine your OTP' prompt:Tol: "is that my shirt?"Smol, wearing a shirt that goes down to their knees: "... no"-Looking Harry over, he couldn't help but feel proud of his boyfriend. Granted, Harry was still short, but that was something the healers hadn't been able to fix and it wasn’t something that put his health at risk. It didn't help that Draco was 'tall as hell', in Harry's words, as well. But he'd filled out, both muscle and a healthy amount of fat. They'd both almost cried when the healer pronounced him to be a healthy weight.





	getting better together

**Author's Note:**

> *does world building in a fic that's supposed to be pure fluff* enjoy this emotional rollercoaster :')
> 
> all mistakes are my own.

“Is that my shirt?”

He barely manages to keep the lust out of his voice, but it’s a close thing. He sees Harry flinch though, and mentally berates himself. They’d come so far together, but because of those stupid muggles Harry still had trouble with confrontation and loud noises. They were working on it, though.

If Draco ever met them, they better hope he somehow wouldn’t be able to hurt them. He had very painful things planned for them.

Harry turned around slowly. Big, green eyes blinked slowly, head tilting to the side as if trying to figure out what Draco was thinking. He was holding a cup of tea in front of his chest, the light falling in through the kitchen window made his hair look like some kind of wild halo, and the dark green shirt he was wearing almost went down to his knees. He seemingly wasn’t wearing much of anything else.

Draco thought he looked delectable.

After a silence that seemed to stretch out forever, where he was trying to decide if there was any damage control in his future, Harry spoke up slowly.

“… no?”

Draco snorted, answering Harry's innocent look with a disbelieving one. "Not that I mind, love," he's glad Harry seems comfortable joking about it, actually. "But where else would you have gotten a shirt that big? Considering we threw all those old rags away ages ago."

Puffing up indignantly, Harry turned around to continue making what looked like dinner. Draco smiled, the scene taking him back to the first time he came home from work to Harry making dinner. They'd been together for one and a half year, living together for two weeks. It had been Draco's first day at work and it had been rough.

The stigma around death eaters had never really gone away after the war. No matter how much proof there was that most of them were forced by their parents, no matter how much support they got from Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived himself, most people still looked at them as something lesser than a human being. It was harder for them to get into a study or apprenticeship, to get a job, and in some cases even to get decent health care. It was pure luck that Draco found a therapist that wasn't biased and was decent at their job.

That's where he met Harry again, for the first time after eight year. They hadn't interacted much back then, both trying to keep their head down and graduate. The rare times Draco was bothered by others, Harry wouldn't hesitate to stand up for him. At the time it had been frustrating, not being able to defend himself without being seen like a criminal and having to depend on Harry Potter of all people, but looking back he was grateful. School would've been way more terrible if he hadn't intervened. 

Once he'd graduated, Draco had decided to take an in between year and work on himself. He found Lisette, the unbiased therapist who was still good at her job. It took some time, longer than he'd like to admit, but after eight months he'd been happy enough to admit that he was doing okay. He could see and notice the progress, both physically and mentally, and it was in this better mindset that he met Harry again. 

Apparently, he'd also taken an in between year to work on his issues. They struck up a great friendship, to the surprise of all their friends, but after a while everyone got used to it. By the time they started dating about half a year later, it felt like they had been close for years. 

Back then Harry had been short and skinny. He had some muscle, mostly because of the war, but years of being neglected caused a lot of troubles for The Boy Who Lived. He was a beauty, especially to Draco, but back then he'd resembled a skeleton more than a living man.

Which bought Draco back to the present. Looking Harry over, he couldn't help but feel proud of his boyfriend. Granted, Harry was still short, but that was something the healers hadn't been able to fix and it wasn’t something that put his health at risk. It didn't help that Draco was 'tall as hell', in Harry's words, as well. But he'd filled out, both muscle and a healthy amount of fat. They'd both almost cried when the healer pronounced him to be a healthy weight.

Finally moving away from the doorframe, he made sure Harry wasn't doing anything dangerous before wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. He made sure to keep them loose, allowing Harry to turn around and pull him down into a kiss. 

As Draco pulled away in order to kiss down Harry's neck, he lifted Harry onto the counter. He kissed his to Harry’s collarbones, tugging on the neckline of the shirt Harry was wearing and murmuring, "You know I really don't mind, right?" In order to drive the point home, he grinded his hardening cock against Harry's own.

Reveling in the moan he got, he almost missed Harry's reply. "I know," he said as he grabbed Draco's ass to pull him closer, creating even more friction between them. "It just still surprises me sometimes, that this is real."

Pulling away from Harry's neck, Draco went to put their foreheads together. "I'll show you how real this is," he said as he dove in for another heated kiss. If it convinced Harry to wear his shirts more often as well, he sure as hell wasn’t about to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how to feel about this story. on one hand i loved writing it and creating this world, but on the other it feels kind of rushed and like too much is happening at once. i dunno, it's probably cause i wrote it all at once and had to re-read and fix it so many times. 
> 
> if i forgot to tag anything, please let me know!
> 
> i've loved this ship for a very long time, and felt very hesitant to write it. i'm glad i did, in the end. sometimes i like harry as a big, strong, powerful man, and othertimes as a small, fragile but still strong in his own right boy. sue me.
> 
> the therapist is named after my own. shoutout to that darling for putting up with me so much and making such a big difference in my life. if you feel unsure about going to one, i'd really recommend it! feel free to ask me questions about it as well :)
> 
> hope you're all doing well!


End file.
